


Control

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [11]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: As in the person Yon-Rogg loves most is himself, Begging, But an exploration of his worst characteristics, Character Study, Dark, Day 10, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gaslighting, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Misogyny, Narcissism, Not Yon-Rogg friendly, Not intended as character bashing, Other, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Self-cest, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Yon-Rogg/Carol, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: "We both know your admiration is mostly reserved for yourself."





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Yon-Rogg/Carol, Yon-Rogg/Minn-Erva, Yon-Rogg/Supreme Intelligence, Yon-Rogg/Yon-Rogg (Narcissism, Masturbation, Begging + Praise Kink)
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags before reading. This wasn't written in order to character bash, but the fic does take the negative qualities of Yon-Rogg and amplify them - it isn't Yon-Rogg friendly. Reading about his 'fascination' with Carol and watching the deleted scene with the Supreme Intelligence made me interested in exploring this dark take on his psychology.
> 
> **Trigger warning** for the tags, especially for the pretty heavy **misogyny**, assumptions about women, female biology and sex, Kree xenophobia towards other species, gaslighting (hiding the truth from and manipulating amnesiac Carol) and dubious consent, along with a touch of violence shortly after sex. Minn-Erva is viewed through the lens of Yon-Rogg's opinions of her and women in general, just as how Carol gained her powers is explained through Yon-Rogg's 'interpretation' of it. Set pre-movie, the fic also includes some implied Minn-Erva/Carol. 
> 
> It's quite deliberate Carol doesn't get to really appear or speak a single line in this.

Yon-Rogg saves her life.

That’s an incredible thing for him to do for Vers, right there; he can’t think of any other Kree who would condescend to stoop so low for a being from such a lesser race. Or full stop. His own blood is now running through her veins, his strength, his power, his stability – all these things she so clearly lacked. All superior to that raw, unfocused, messy energy she foolishly stole.

How like a woman, after all, destroying the engine like that. Acting so impulsively, so _emotionally_, and not thinking for one moment of the consequences. If Yon-Rogg hadn’t stepped in when he had, Vers would be dead. Instead he’s saved her, transformed her; elevated her. Made her so much _better _than she was.

He was the one to suggest the suppressing device to the Superior Intelligence. He knows Vers will thank him for it, if she manages to refrain from caterwauling overly much when she wakes up and can be coaxed into thinking rationally.

“You should be so _grateful_ to me.”

Gazing at Vers with his arms crossed as the medics operate on her unconscious form, Yon-Rogg reflects that it’s practically like he owns her really, after everything he’s done for her.

Someday he’d like to take his reward.

\--

It’s simple to insinuate himself as her mentor. Vers has got a lot to learn, after all, and who better than to teach her than the one who raised her up to her new life.

Yon-Rogg takes a certain amount of pleasure in being the one to consequently knock her down.

This is during training, of course, and only proper: as her mentor, he’s expected to help Vers to hone her abilities, to forge her into an effective Kree. An effective weapon; a tool. She resists at times, dillying and dallying and going on about her dreams – _dreams! _Still, reminding her of the necessity of learning to assert herself over the energy burning within her lest it be taken away is generally effective. Vers is responsive to the idea that she has been chosen by the Supreme Intelligence – or by Yon-Rogg, more accurately, when it comes down to it – and is fearful of losing their gift.

_His_ gift.

“You _must_ calm yourself, Vers. You must stop charging in head first, without _thinking_ –”

There’s no need for Vers to discover the truth of it – of her witless theft back on the dirty human world. It would only upset and distress her, and Vers struggles enough with containing her emotions as it is.

Frankly, Yon-Rogg is surprised and pleased with the extent of his own patience: he’s never been a particularly forgiving man. But knocking Vers down when she gets uppity is a form of reward in itself, knowing she could easily overpower him despite the suppressor, if she didn’t instead choose to submit.

And she does submit to him. Reluctantly, being the headstrong female she is, but Yon-Rogg continues to determinedly exert himself over her, crafting Vers until she starts to conform gradually, satisfyingly to the shape he deems best.

\--

Minn-Erva grouches and huffs the way she always does when Yon-Rogg rolls off from on top of her, landing heavily next to her on the bunk. He’s out of breath but trying not to show it: fucking Minn-Erva always turns out to be an exercise in endurance, his dick feeling like it’s being half squeezed off. It can be bloody torturous attempting to get her to unwind enough for him to come.

Yon-Rogg’s starting to seriously question why he bothers. She’s the kind of woman who, when he’s got his cock in her mouth, tries to get her teeth into his balls.

“You never shut up about her,” Minn-Erva hisses waspishly when Yon-Rogg’s setting his uniform to rights, “At least, with the right motivation, Vers knows how to _focus_.”

Yon-Rogg _is_ focused. He’s so damn focused right now on what she’s just said, he’s grabbed Minn-Erva’s wrist, pressing it next to her head on the bed.

Minn-Erva gives him that unimpressed look he hates.

“What,” Yon-Rogg says through gritted teeth, “Are you telling me you’ve –”

“Fucked her?” Minn-Erva raises a sarcastic eyebrow. This is a woman who could do with being put in her place; she’s never paid him the respect he’s due. Yon-Rogg’s thumb presses that bit harder against the vulnerable flesh of her wrist, but Minn-Erva just sneers at him, “I may hate her, but I can’t deny the bitch gives good head.”

She’s –

She’s taunting him, isn’t she. Making things up. Resentful that she doesn’t have Yon-Rogg’s sole attention anymore; jealous of the time he spends with Vers as her mentor.

He had thought of making Minn-Erva his wife once, back before he saved Vers. He’d made a fuss of Minn-Erva, made her feel special, despite knowing the work he’d need to put into her. No wonder she’s bitter.

How typically unprofessional and _womanish_.

“You know, you could just tell me what you want,” Yon-Rogg informs Minn-Erva, although it doesn’t matter really if she does or not because, come on, he probably knows better than Minn-Erva does herself what’s good for her.

“You smug, condescending bastard –”

Choosing to chuckle indulgently rather than taking offence at her incoherent ranting, Yon-Rogg evades smoothly when she seeks to knee him in the scrotum.

\--

The Superior Intelligence is fascinated with him. Yon-Rogg knows he isn’t imagining the look in its eyes when he goes down to his knees in front of it.

It’s well aware he would never do this for anyone else. Certainly not for Minn-Erva or even Vers – it’s not something Yon-Rogg supposes women would be interested in him doing, anyway, or at least he has no desire to verify this assumption. Placing his face between a woman’s thighs just sounds messy and somewhat unsanitary, when it comes down to it – his _cock_ is supposed to go there, not his tongue.

Surely they would both prefer he penetrate them, anyway. _Surely_ there can’t be anything more pleasurable for a woman than that: it’s what their bodies are _designed_ for – that and childbirth.

He shudders to think of the latter.

Anyway, Yon-Rogg relishes the feeling of the Supreme Intelligence’s hand tightening in his hair – his _own_ hand tightening in his hair, really – as he licks around the crown of its – his own – dick, lapping up the salt-slick taste of his precome.

This is something Yon-Rogg presumes women get more enjoyment out of doing than he does, as well.

“Please – _please_ –”

Still, he can’t help groaning and pressing the heel of his hand against his own erection, trapped as it is inside his leather trousers as he pleasures the Supreme Intelligence – _himself_. There’s something inexplicably delightful about feeling its – _his_ – cock swell on his tongue. Knowing there’s no one more adept or skillful at pleasing him than himself.

\--

Later, Yon-Rogg sits on his bunk with his legs spread and watches himself in the mirror – head thrown back, narrowed eyes intent on his reflected gaze – as he works at his cock.

“Oh, you beauty,” he murmurs under his breath, pressing his other hand to his cheek, still gloved; running his thumb over his upper lip. Imagining not the Supreme Intelligence doing this, but _himself_; Yon-Rogg _as_ the Supreme Intelligence. His own consciousness behind those all knowing eyes.

Because where else does he deserve to be, but the top. The things Yon-Rogg could do then – Vers certainly couldn’t say no to him, nor Minn-Erva, for a start. Not that Vers will say no to him anyway. She failed to exert control over herself _again_ yesterday and came close to smacking him in the face, just because he complimented her for the fact she’d clearly styled her hair in the way that most pleases him.

He can forgive Vers for this; he can be magnanimous, given she had likely been embarrassed and no doubt flustered by the praise. Besides, if he hadn't been so generous, she probably would have abased herself in apology.

Fuck but his cock likes the thought of that: Vers, abasing herself for him. Just like it likes the thought of Minn-Erva grovelling for him to take her back; the Supreme Intelligence praising him.

Of Yon-Rogg replacing the Supreme Intelligence. Of Yon-Rogg touching Yon-Rogg, rewarding himself, making himself plead. Making himself come –

“Yesss,” Whining behind gritted teeth as orgasm strikes him, Yon-Rogg’s jerks his cock hard three times, relishing the near roughness of it, spilling warm semen into his cupped hand. “Ah, ah – oh, but I’m _good_.”

He flops down on the bed after, not bothering to clean up yet, staring at the ceiling and idly tugging his cock as it softens. Indulging himself.

Indulging _in_ himself.

Ultimately all Yon-Rogg wants is for people to acknowledge the work he’s put into furthering the Kree Empire, their mission, their war. Ultimately all he wants is to be praised and adored.

It’s only right, after all. It’s what he deserves.


End file.
